Doomverse: Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the first solo film in the Green Lantern film series featuring Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan. It is part of the Doomverse. Plot The Guardians of the Universe frantically discuss their fear that the Five Inversions are spreading and how it potentially makes Parallax more powerful. They all agree that the Inversions need to be stopped but don't think their Green Lanterns would be able to stand up against them, especially not their leader, Atros. Ganthet and Sayd argue that they should put faith in the Corps. The voice of Thaal Sinestro joins in their conversation and states that he agrees. Kilowog, Abin Sur and Sinestro enter the Citadel. Abin apologizes for interrupting but as Green Lantern designated to sector 2814, where the Inversions had set up base and were currently attacking, he wanted permission to lead an attack. The Guardians give him permission and no less than thirty Green Lanterns, as well as an appointed Guardian, engage in battle with the Inversions. Many of the Lanterns die but they manage to subdue Qull, Roixeaume, Orphram and Dal-Xauix. However, they lost sight of Atros. Abin orders them to transport the four contained Inversions to Ysmault, a nearby planet that the Inversions had been using as a base, Kilowog leads the way but Sinestro stays behind. He tells Abin that he can't face Atros alone but Abin tells him that the others will need Sinestro there to keep the Inversions at bay. Sinestro is reluctant but he has complete faith in Abin so does as his friend asks. Abin begins to search for Herupa Hando Hu, their appointed Guardian, and finds Atros who brutally snaps the Guardian's neck, killing him instantly. Atros then proceeds to advance on Abin whose ring begins to fail because Abin is scared, hints of yellow creeping into his constructs. Abin flees, leaving in a ship because his constructs keep failing. As he's taking off, Atros leaps and rips out an engine of the vessel making it falter as Abin pilots it away. As he flies a sickly yellow light blinds him and he hears a voice that tells him he has failed the Corps. Being blinded, Abin flies straight into the path of a meteorite which crashes through the ship and sends it spiraling towards Earth. In Coast City, Hal Jordan has just woken up thanks to his phone ringing. He looks at the clock and picks up the phone. It's Carol Ferris, she's angry at him because he hasn't shown up yet to a very important demonstration in a new jet which Hal was supposed to be piloting. Hal asks her when he's ever let her down, while pulling on his clothes. Carol responds with last week when they were meant to go on a date. Hal says that that was just one time so Carol starts listing more times that Hal has let her down. Hal hops in his car and tells her this time it will be different before hanging up on her. Two minutes before the demonstration is supposed to start, Hal arrives and gears up. Carol is already geared up, ready to pilot the second jet or take Hal's place because she didn't believe Hal would make it on time. She tells him not to screw this up as he closes the cockpit and begins the demonstration, showing off and pushing the jet to its boundaries. Abin Sur crashes his spacecraft in the desert to avoid hurting anyone. He tells his ring to summon someone worthy to replace him and the ring begins to search Space Sector 2814 for a suitable replacement. It flies through Metropolis, hovering near to a mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet before soaring off, having found a more suitable replacement. Meanwhile, Hal begins to get cocky, Carol warns him and tells him not to show off, when one of jet's engines overheats and blows out without warning. Hal is scared and remembers being ten and seeing his father's plane explode due to an engine malfunction. He then remembers something his father once said to him "fear is just in the mind, it only has power over you if you let it." Hal calms down and reaches for the eject button when he is encased in a bubble of green light and dragged away to the desert where Abin Sur lays, mortally wounded. Hal rushes over to Abin and comforts the dying alien. Abin tells him that the ring has chosen Hal to be his replacement. Hal doesn't understand what Abin is saying, never having heard of a Green Lantern but Abin forces the Green Power Ring into Hal's hand, using his last breath to tell Hal to use it wisely and recite the oath. Hal tries to ask what oath he means and holds the ring in the palm of his hand. "Here goes nothing..." Hal remarks as he places the ring on his finger, not expecting it to do anything. However, a green and black uniform with white gloves, a mask and a blank white circle on the chest materializes around him and he finds himself hovering slightly off the ground. When he realizes that he's floating he panics and drops to the floor before brushing himself off and inspecting the uniform. "Well... I only see one way of getting back to Coast City..." Hal begins to hover again, wobbly at first before getting a grasp for it and taking flight, claiming it to be just like piloting a jet just without any controls or a jet. He returns to Ferris Aircraft and wonders how to remove the green uniform. As he thinks it the uniform vanishes. Carol hugs him as he enters her office, having thought he had died, she has clearly been crying. She asks him what happened and he lies by telling her he didn't know. Hal drives Carol home where she rebuffs his advance, telling him that she loves him but whenever they're together things get confusing and she can't deal with it until Hal starts to take more responsibility. As he walks back to his car, he is jumped by three muggers, he imagines being able to beat them away with one swift punch and creates his first construct - a giant fist - which knocks the three muggers to the floor. Hal is amazed and looks at his ring, asking it rhetorically "What are you?!" Much to his surprise the Ring answers, telling him that it is the "Power Ring of the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, current bearer Harold Jordan of Earth." The ring then continues and states that the recruit has not yet undergone training and should proceed to Oa immediately to consult with Drill Sergeant Kilowog. Hal queries what a Kilowog is and where Oa is. The ring begins to recite a profile for the "Green Lantern of Space Sector 674, Kilowog of Bolovax Vik". Hal interrupts it and tells it that he's never heard of a place called Oa so he can't possibly go there to which the ring replies "Automatic Homing Protocol initiated, destination Space Sector 0, Planet Oa". Hal is launched into the atmosphere and rockets through a wormhole which takes him to Space Sector 0 and guides him to Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps. There he is met by Tomar-Re who fills Hal in on the history of the Corps and gives him a tour of Oa. He stops at the Central Power Battery and tells Hal to charge his ring as he's going to need it full if he is to complete his training. As Hal places his ring against the Battery, he instinctively recites the Green Lantern oath despite not knowing it, his uniform returns and he glows with a green aura as his ring tells him it is at 100%. More to follow... Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern *Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris *Michael Madsen as Kilowog *Jason Isaacs as Thaal Sinestro *David Thewlis as Hector Hammond *Malcolm McDowell as Ganthet *Sigourney Weaver as Sayd *David Bowie as Herupa Hando Hu *John Hurt as Appa Ali Apsa *Sebastian Roché as Abin Sur *Dominic Purcell as Atros *Willem Dafoe as Parallax *Matt Bomer as Clark Kent Trivia *Matt Bomer makes a cameo as Clark Kent, a potential candidate for the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Gallery Hal Jordan (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan. Category:Doomverse Category:Doomverse: First Wave